Lies always lies
by iwillletyougo
Summary: It's was another boring day at blake holsey.
1. Get of the bed Josie

Lies always lies. A/n : It's was a J/L fanfic so J/l you wil love me and j/v you will be mad at me.  
  
(another day at Blake Holsey, it's was so boring. Why? Because, fact one : Prof. Z was absent and i was following by the janitor ask me why  
  
Corinne : Wake up! Josie we have to go help the new teacher to find his class.  
  
Josie (groans) No please Corinne.  
  
Corinne : He will be maybe more cool than Z was .  
  
Josie : It's was a friend of Durst. How could she?  
  
(knocking)Marshall : It's me! Lucas ask Josie to get of the bed 'cause he have to tell her something really important.  
  
Corinne : (sigh heavilly) Well tell him to go here 'causer she refuses to get of.  
  
Josie : (sarcastic) Okay, okay i get of, Mom.  
  
Corinne : Perfect. Finnaly it's about time.  
  
Josie : Let me wake up myself. Marshall tell him that i will be down in ten minutes.  
  
Marshall : S'Okay.  
  
(get downstairs)  
  
Lucas : So...  
  
Marshall : She will be here in ten minutes So good luck buddy.  
  
Lucas : Thanks. Ten minutes.  
  
Vaughn : Who are you waiting for?  
  
(he can tell him that was Josie 'cause he think he had crush on her)  
  
Lucas : Erm... somebody.  
  
Josie : (from far) Let me alone okay Corinne.  
  
Corinne : Shut up! Vaughn is here.  
  
Vaughn : Hey girls (he didn't see Josie)  
  
Josie : Hi Lucas (she looks ( ) 


	2. Asking Josie

Josie : Hi Lucas (she looks ()  
  
Lucas : Huh can't i talk to you in private?  
  
Josie : Sure.  
  
(Vaughn seems jealous really jealous)  
  
Vaughn : (thinking) Why i am jealous? I can handle this, anyway. Josie i want you to have a word with me alone.  
  
Josie : No way! You betray me! I can't trust you.  
  
Vaughn : But... but...  
  
Josie (glares at him) Maybe later.  
  
(in private) Lucas : I love you. A lot Josie, i want you to be my everyhing my girlfriend. Did you accept? (pleads)  
  
Josie : Sure. omg he ask me out  
  
Lucas : Okay why not a the lounge to listen to a movie alone for sure.  
  
Josie : What time?  
  
Lucas : 7 o clock?  
  
Josie : that's a deal at tonight.  
  
Lucas : I will be there.  
  
A/N Only one thing he lost. Vaughn do love her too. 


	3. Finding someone for Corrine

Lucas : I will be there.  
  
Josie : Me too  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% in the head of Josie  
  
Oh my gosh! It's so cool, The last thing i know i will be with Lucas. Yes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
In Lucas head.  
  
She said yes to me not to this damn Vaughn. She felt something for me MAYBE.  
  
First thing : find something to wear and buy flowers. (that last thing i know her fav.) &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucas : Help me Marshall ! what do you will wear if you date Corrine one day ?  
  
Marshall : (angry glare) DON'T SAID THAT AGAIN,OKAY! Your date is like ''a super and a movie'' or just a movie ?  
  
Lucas : (search) Huh... A movie that's all.  
  
Marshall : So let be ''casual-geeky''  
  
Lucas : Casual-geeky huh what is it ?  
  
Marshall : A jean and a polo.  
  
Lucas : I doesn't have any.  
  
Marshall : A button down t-shirt and a t-shirt under ?  
  
Lucas : I have. And pant ?  
  
Marshall : The blue pant is gonna be good.  
  
Lucas : Thanks buddy. (a knock at the door) I get it !  
  
Vaughn : Hey, do you have any files about the sponges i have an homework on it.  
  
Lucas : (look to his library) I don't.  
  
Vaughn : Like Nobody.  
  
Lucas : You ask anybody ? ! Nobody has ? !  
  
Vaughn : Yup. They all throw them into ther trash can. Lucas : Good  
  
Vaughn : I heard what you said to Marshall, he is right Josie like boy with a casual-geeky  
  
attitude and it's why she choose YOU over ME. So good evening. See ya later buddy.  
  
Marshall : He call you ''buddy'' ? I think he was jealous.  
  
Lucas : (sigh) He was but he changed, (imitating Vaughn) Buddy.  
  
Marshall : (Why i am not asking Corrine out) Why not double date ? I ask Corrine and you have  
  
Josie  
  
Lucas : Why not ? A least if we doesn't have enough of talking girls will talk.  
  
IN CORRINE'S & JOSIE ROOM.  
  
Josie : Corrine just tell me you're not alone aren't you ?  
  
Corrine (sigh) You read in minds or what ?  
  
Josie : i will cancel my date. A girl party will be good - -  
  
Corrine : No i am okay. Have a gooood evening !  
  
(knock) I go get it.  
  
Vaughn : Did you have any sponge things ? Test i tomorow for me. Because i can't make it.  
  
Josie : Sorry.  
  
Vaughn : So good evening girls.  
  
Corrine : You too. (Close the door) Vaughn seem really relaxe.  
  
Josie : he was. (sigh in relifs) [cell phone rign] Oh! It's Lucas. Hey! What up? Yes she is there i pass you.  
  
Josie to Corrine : Marshall wanna talk to you.  
  
Corrine : Oh! Hey Marshall. What? Sure, of course with Lucas and Josie Kewl! Okay see ya .soon. To  
  
Josie : Your cell phone. I was finnaly asked by Marshall. We will have a double date.  
  
Josie : [in her tougth] Great another super moment ALONE with him that i miss. Great it's was great Corrine.  
  
Corrine : Oh Great! I had my damned skirt that i search.  
  
Josie : Breat in, breat out. Relaxe.  
  
Corrine : Sorry. Just a little nervous. 


End file.
